Love Me Right
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: No Summary ahh hehehe lebih baik baca aja.. HIRUSENA, YAOI, BOY x BOY, LIME/LEMON/RAPE.. Bila merasa kurang suka mending disaranin jangan baca, daripada menuhin kolom riview..


**_ Love Me Right _**

Pairing : **HiruSena**

Genre : Romance

Rate : **M**

Disclaimer : **Inagaki Riichiro N Yusuke Murata**

Warning : OOC, YAOI, **BoyXBoy,** AU, Typo's, **Lime/Lemon, Rape** , bhasa absurd, dll..

a/n: Khehehehe bukannya ngelanjut ff yang ada, malah buat ff baru.. Sori ne minna, karna udah hampir seminggu ini nonton kembali dvd Eyeshiled-21 dan aku sedikit tersihir dengan pesona uke imut chibi satu ini di animenya, ngebuat aku jadi makin berbinar2 Khehehehe.. Oke deh, gak akan banyak omong lagi, nah ini dia ff baru ku yang terinspirasi dari percakapanku dengan mantan pasangan couple ku dulu Khehehe.. oke deh, Cekidott!

.

.

.

Ya Haa!

.

..

.

.

 **/ Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ Jangan DiBaca! /**

.

.

.

.  
.

.  
 **~ DarkKnightSong ~**  
.

.

.

.

.  
 **Brakk!**

"Tidak bisa seperti ini! Kau harus segera kedokter, kalau tidak penyakitmu semakin parah" seru seorang gadis bersurai pink menatap cemas pemuda mungil yang tengah terduduk bersandar, kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"T-tidak M-mamori-nee a-aku hhh tidak apa-apa" lirih Sena mencoba tersenyum. Mamori gadis berambut pink tadi, menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tanda tidak setuju.

"Wajahmu pucat! Keringatmu keluar banyak, Sena.. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Masalah sekolahmu biar aku yang izinkan pada pihak sekolah nanti" bujuk Mamori, mencengkram lembut pundak mungil Sena, menahan tubuh itu untuk tidak beranjak pergi. "Aku mohon" lanjutnya lirih.

Sena menatap kalut wajah anggun wanita didepannya, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Maaf, Mamori-nee-chan" bisiknya, merasa tidak enak sudah membuat wanita anggun itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Iie. Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan disini, Sena. Maaf dan aku harap kau mau mengerti seberapa sayangnya aku padamu" bisik Mamori menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. "Nee-chan hanya tidak ingin kau sakit parah" tambahnya, yang diangguki oleh Sena.  
.

.

.

.

.  
"MonMon~ Ohayou~" teriak semangat gadis mungil, menepuk pelan pundak pemuda berplester dihidungnya.

"Suzuna-chan! Ohayou, MAX!" balas Monta, menggosok hidung yang tak gatal seraya menyengir lebar.

"Ohayou Suzuna-chan! Monta-kun" seru suara lain dari belakang mereka. Sontak keduanya menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan pemuda berbadan gemuk.

"Kurita-senpai! Ohayou, MAX!"

"Kurita-senpai! Ohayou"

"Aha-ha-ha~ pagi yang cerah, minna!" seru heboh pemuda berambut pirang, dengan satu kaki ia lipat dan berputar-putar semangat.

"Natsuhiko-san ohayou" sapa balik Kurita ramah, sedangkan Monta dan Suzuna hanya bergumam acuh.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar mengenai Sena?" celetuk Kurita cemas, membuat Suzuna serta Monta terhenyak pelan, lalu keduanya menggelengkan kepala kompak.

"Mamo-nee belum memberi kabar apapun mengenai Sena, kuharap pagi ini Sena masuk sekolah dalam keadaan sehat" lirih Suzuna berjalan pelan disamping Monta.

"Um! Aku benar-benar khawatir mengetahui Sena pingsan ketika acara pesta kemarin" sambung Monta, pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya malam kemarin. Dimana ketika ia menemukan tubuh mungil itu tergolek lemas dipojok ruangan pesta.

"Apa jangan-jangan Sena-kun punya penyakit yang tidak kita ketahui?" tebak Suzuna yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam ketiganya, "A-anoo.. A-aku kan hanya tebak saja" cicitnya, nyengir kaku.

Terlihat Monta menghela nafas pelan, tanpa sengaja kedua matanya melihat Mamori dari kejauhan yang mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah Deimon.

"Mamori-nee-san!" panggilnya keras, mengejutkan semua yang mendengarnya, termasuk Mamori yang menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menunggu yang lain untuk mendekat.

"Ah, minna. Ohayou" sapanya ramah, begitu semua teman sang adik berada didekatnya.

"Ne~ Mamo-nee, apa Sena tidak masuk sekolah?" Mamori menggelengkan kepala pelan, membuat Suzuna murung seketika. "Apa yang dikatakan Dokter? Sena-kun sakit apa?" lanjutnya, yang tidak langsung dijawab oleh gadis blasteran Amerika-Jepang itu.

Sejanak Mamori membiarkan suasana disekitarnya sunyi, hingga akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara.

"Awalnya Sena menolak untuk diperiksa ke Dokter, dengan alasan dia tidak sakit apa-apa. Tapi karena aku memaksanya, akhirnya dia mau aku bawa ke rumah sakit" jeda sejenak, Mamori menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat semuanya mengerutkan halis. Berharap senyuman itu membawa berita baik untuk mereka. "Dokter bilang, Sena hanya kelelahan saja. Tapi walau begitu aku tetap tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk sekolah hari ini, biarkan Sena beristirahat dulu sejenak dirumah. Besok mungkin dia mulai sekolah lagi" jelasnya, sontak membuat Suzuna cs bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah" desah lega ketiganya, mendengar berita menenangkan itu.

"Ayo lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ajak Mamori yang disetujui semuanya. Dengan riang Suzuna cs masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing dengan hati lega, mereka senang sahabat mungil mereka tidak sakit parah.  
.

.

.

.

.  
"Sena-kun tidak masuk?" tanya Musashi begitu melihat sahabat gemuknya mulai memasuki kelas.

Terlihat Kurita menganggukkan kepalanya lemas, "Mamori-san bilang Sena masih butuh waktu istirahat karena kondisinya masih lemas" jelasnya, kedua matanya melirik sahabat pirangnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop miliknya. Dengan kedua kaki yang ditopangkan diatas meja, punggung bersandar santai pada sandaran kursi, lalu mulutnya sibuk memakan permen karet non-sugarnya.

"Hiruma" panggilnya, yang ditanggapi dengan lirikan acuh oleh yang bersangkutan. "Hhh, tidak jadi" gumam Kurita, mendudukkan tubuh besarnya dikursi.

-Grekk

"Ng?" Musashi dan Kurita sontak melirikkan kedua matanya begitu melihat pemuda pirang berkuping lancip itu, mulai berdiri dari kursi singgasananya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Musashi mengangkat sebelah halisnya, melihat sahabat karibnya mulai berjalan pelan keluar kelas.

"Mencari angin" jawab acuh Hiruma tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang nampak mulai sepi. Jelas saja, kurang dari lima menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Namun siapa yang peduli? Toh, ia murid terpandai dan terjenius disekolah Deimon ini, tanpa mengikuti pelajaran pun dengan mudah ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan ujian nanti.

"Musashi-san" gumam Kurita, melirik pemuda disebelahnya yang hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Musashi tahu sahabat gemuknya ini mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hiruma, tapi apa mau dikata? Pemuda devil itu memang keras kepala dan egois. Apa yang dikatakannya nanti pasti berujung acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu" ujarnya, membuka buku pelajaran yang akan dibahas beberapa menit lagi.

'Hiruma-kun' batin Kurita menatap sendu meja dibawahnya.  
.

.

.

.

.  
 **-KREKK-**

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka, hembusan angin kencang langsung menampar halus wajah tampan nan tegas pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, hanya tatapan datar dan dingin disana. Perlahan namun pasti ia menghampiri sebuah kursi usang tapi masih cukup kokoh untuk diduduki.

 **-DUAGH-**  
 **.**  
 **-BRAKK-**

Ditendangnya kencang kursi tak berdosa itu tiba-tiba, menyebabkan bunyi berisik disana. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, gigi lancipnya saling bergemeletuk kencang, kedua matanya menatap penuh emosi lurus kedepan. Marah, benci, dan muak. Ketiga hal itulah yang tersirat dikedua mata tersebut, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Hanya saja emosi yang dikeluarkannya mampu mengubah atmosfir disekitarnya menjadi tidak enak.

"Cih" decihnya, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menghancurkan bangunan sekolah dengan bom yang ia simpan digudang pribadinya disekolah ini.

"Shit! Kuso" umpatnya, mengacak rambut pirangnya, lalu tanpa berbicara apapun lagi ia langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan atap sekolah dan pergi entah kemana. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak mood berada disekolah, seharusnya dari awal ia tidak datang saja kesekolah, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menghabisi peluru disenjata apinya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh udara bernafas" gumamnya, berjalan menuju parkiran motor dan melaju meninggal area sekolah yang memuakkan baginya itu.  
.

.

.

.

.  
 _ **_Kediaman Kobayakawa_**_

Sebuah bangunan sederhana berlantai dua, dengan beberapa tanaman yang dirawat dan dijaga baik oleh sang pemilik rumah, membuat rumah tersebut nampak asri dan nyaman. Suasana rumah yang sepi ketika sebagian penghuninya berada diluar, terlihat disalah satu ruangan rumah itu, tepatnya sebuah kamar sederhana dilantai dua. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, kedua kakinya ia lipat dan peluk, men-sejajarkan dengan dada bidangnya. Tatapan matanya sendu dan lurus, memandang badcover merahnya. Pikirannya saat ini tengah melayang jauh, membawanya pada sebuah kegetiran dihatinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa itu harus terjadi?

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Batinnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin. Menahan tangisan yang sejak beberapa jam lalu ia tahan.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh egois.

Bagaimana pun juga itu memang sudah akhirnya.. kan?

Akhir yang sangat menyakitkan.

Tes

Satu tetesan air mata terjatuh tepat dipunggung tangannya yang tengah memeluk luntut. Sadar bahwa dirinya menangis, Sena langsung menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Ditepuknya beberapa kali kedua pipi chubbynya, ia pun menarik nafas perlahan, lalu mengeluarkan perlahan. Setelah merasa tenang dan yakin keinginan menangis itu hilang, ia pun mulai beranjak dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

"Hm~ pagi ini cerah juga" gumamnya, menatap berbinar suasana pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari yang cerah menyinari suasana kota. Dalam sekejap suasana hatinya yang sempat sedih dan murung, hanya dengan melihat keindahan kota, membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan menatap berbinar. Seolah-olah apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu itu hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka.

 **-DRTTT DRTTT DRTT-**

Sebuah getaran halus terdengar dari balik kantung celana pendeknya, dengan pelan ia mengambil benda persegi itu yang ternyata terdapat sebuah pesan baru untuknya. Sedikit tertegun sejenak, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan balkon kamar dan berjalan perlahan menuju lantai dasar. Seseorang telah memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia telah ditunggu oleh seseorang. Menarik nafas perlahan, Sena berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh dihatinya dan mulai memutar kenop pintu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri mematung disana.

"Masuklah" ucap Sena pelan, menyingkirkan tubuh mungilnya untuk mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut memasuki kediamannya.

"Hn" gumam pemuda itu acuh, yang lalu mendudukkan bokongnya disalah satu sofa kosong. Sementara sang tamu terduduk santai, Sena berniat untuk membuatkan minuman jika saja pemuda itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya dengan pertanyaan yang amat ia hindari.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara yang juga memunggunginya, "Apa yang kau inginkan Sena dengan melakukan itu?" lanjutnya, mengepalkan kedua tangan erat.

Sena tidak menjawab, pemuda mungil itu malah melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur minimalisnya, dan mulai membuat minuman untuk sang tamu. Sempat ada niatan untuk mencampurkan racun serangga kedalam minuman yang tengah dibuatnya, namun ia urungkan, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Seolah ada sihir yang membentengi niat jahatnya itu, padahal jika dipikirkan lagi pemuda yang duduk diruang tamunya itu sudah sering menorehkan luka dihatinya secara bertubi-tubi, hanya saja kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya?

 **-GREP-**

Sena tersentak kaget ketika lamunannya buyar karena sebuah tangan besar mencengkram kencang pergelangan mungil, ia sedikit meringis disaat pemuda itu semakin mencengkram tangannya. Seolah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu tidak menyakiti sang tuan rumah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau pikirkan semalam? Kenapa kau menghancurkan mimpiku?" desis sang pemuda, tanpa memperdulikan wajah kesakitan pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

"L-lepas.. K-kau menyakiti tanganku" ujar Sena, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat itu dari tangannya. Namun sang pemuda malah semakin mempererat cengkramannya.

Terlihat sang pemuda menggertak kan gigi, marah. "Kau tahu kan jika aku menyukainya dan kau malah menggagalkan rencanaku begitu saja. Kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran, Kuso-chibi"

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Hiruma-san. Kau tidak menyukainya" Lirih Sena, memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus manik tosca dihadapannya.

Hiruma yang mendengar penuturan dari pemuda mungil itu, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Tahu apa kau? Tahu apa kau dengan perasaanku, hah? Khe, ingin menjadi pahlawan untuknya, hn?" sinisnya, menatap dingin manik cokelat itu. Sena tertegun sejenak, tapi setelahnya ia tertawa lirih mendengarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa bertemu dengan manusia paling bodoh sejagat raya, manusia paling egois dan keras kepala. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpaling dari pemuda egois ini? Kenapa ia selalu memandang dan membantunya, tanpa perduli jika ia sendiri tersakiti?

Hiruma tetap memandang dingin Sena yang tertawa lirih, "Berhenti membodohi dirimu sendiri, Hiruma-san. Mau sampai kapan kau membodohi dirimu dan membuat dirimu terluka?" aku disini yang menyukaimu, aku disini yang selalu ada untukmu, bukan dia. Lanjut Sena dalam hati.

"Khe, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Apa yang aku mau pasti dengan mudah aku dapatkan, begitu pun dengan-"

"INI DAN ITU BERBEDA, HIRUMA-SAN!" teriak Sena memotong ucapan pemuda jangkung didepannya, "I-ini masalah hati, bukan benda ataupun sesuatu yang dengan mudah kau beli dengan hartamu" sambungnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Hiruma sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan pemuda mungil untuk pertama kalinya, selama ini pemuda Kobayakawa itu tidak pernah sekalipun berteriak marah, tapi kali ini..

"K-kau cukup tahu jika Mamori-nee-chan hanya menyukai Shin, bukan dirimu. T-tapi kau malah-"

 **-DUAGHH**

 **-BRUK!**

"Shh" desis Sena setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak dirahang bawahnya, ia pun sedikit meringis nyeri disaat bersamaan punggungnya menghantam dinding dapur yang keras.

"Tch" decih Hiruma berlalu meninggalkan Sena yang mulai mengeluarkan tangisannya.

Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?

Kenapa ia harus merasakan sakit ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan apa itu yang namanya 'cinta'?

Kenapa?

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar pelan, kedua tangannya memeluk lutut kecilnya yang ia lipat kedada. Dalam diam pemuda Kobayakawa itu menangis, mencoba bersikap tegar dan bersabar. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti pemuda devil itu akan membalas perasaannya.. atau tidak sama sekali?

 **-Grett**

"Ugh, n-nafasku s-sesak lagi" ucapnya pelan, mencoba menghirup udara disekitarnya, pandangan mulai buram dan wajahnya pucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menghilangkan rasa sesak dan pusing dikepalanya, ia pun menenangkan diri. Dan lambat laun nafasnya normal kembali, sepertinya pukulan yang diberikan Hiruma tepat diulu hatinya kemarin malam, membuatnya selalu merasakan sesak. Padahal ia sangat yakin, ia tidak memiliki penyakit asma atau sebagainya, tapi semenjak pemuda pirang tadi memukul ulu hati nya semalam. Membuat paru-parunya serasa dihimpit batu. Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Hiruma kepadanya, semakin membuat Sena merasakan pilu dan sakit.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti bersikap bodoh, Yoichi-san?  
.

.

.

.

.  
"Tch, kuso kuso kuso kuso!" umpat Hiruma menendang berkali-kali tong sampah didekatnya. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan aksinya langsung menjauh beberapa meter, mereka takut jika menjadi sasaran amukan Hiruma, sudah cukup tong sampah tidak bersalah itu penyok bahkan nyaris tidak berbentuk. Dan mereka yakin jika tendangan itu sampai bersarang diwajah atau tubuhnya pun, tidak akan jauh berbeda nasibnya seperti tong sampah malang itu.

"Aku bersumpah sangat membencinya" desisnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Manik toscanya mendelik tajam orang-orang disekitarnya yang memandang penuh keingintahuan, namun ketika ia mendelikkan matanya orang-orang itu langsung merinding disko dan berpura-pura tidak melihat. "Tch, dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan" gumamnya, berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang langsung menghela nafas lega, ketika sosok Hiruma pergi menjauh.

Dalam langkah sunyinya Hiruma berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, motornya ia tinggal begitu saja diparkiran kedai tadi ia mengamuk. Desahan lelah meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, ia sendiri tadi ketika sedang mengendarai motor tanpa arah tujuan, tersadar ketika sang motor membawanya kekediaman Sena. Niat hati ingin langsung tancap gas tanpa masuk, tapi karena ia mengingat kejadian semalam, membuat nya langsung emosi dan lagi-lagi ia harus memukul pemuda mungil itu.

"Shit! Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan pada si Kuso-chibi" gumamnya, baru menyadari tindakan brutalnya tadi. Dengan kesal ia pun mengacak rambutnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia pun kembali teringat kekejadia beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya di acara perayaan festival yang diadakan oleh sekolah Deimon semalam.

"Yoichi-kun?" sapaan sebuah suara lembut, mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tengah melamun. Sesosok gadis cantik tengah menatapnya lembut. "Aku tadi disekolah tidak melihatmu, apa kau bolos?" tanyanya, tanpa sungkan mendudukkan diri disamping Hiruma yang tengah duduk direrumputan hijau dekat sungai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kuso-mane" jawab acuh Hiruma, namun sesekali manik toscanya melirik gadis disampingnya.

Mamori mendengus pelan mendapati keketusan pemuda disampingnya, "Oh, kupikir kau sedang sakit" acuhnya, menatap sungai didepannya. Ia tahu saat ini manik sang pemuda tengah memperhatikannya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan dan bersikap sewajarnya.

"Khe" dengus Hiruma, memalingkan kembali wajahnya kedepan. Mamori hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh, ia pun menikmati pemandangan sore itu yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya.

"Hei, Kuso-mane" panggil Hiruma mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Hm?" gumam Mamori memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menampar lembut wajah putihnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Shin?" tanya Hiruma acuh, berusaha tidak terlihat begitu tertarik dengan hubungan keduanya.

Sejenak Mamori tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia terlihat diam hingga akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" bukannya menjawab, Mamori malah balik bertanya, dan itu sukses mengundang dengusan sebal dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Jawab saja" ketus Hiruma.

"Kami hanya berteman" jawab Mamori, namun sepertinya Hiruma belum merasa puas dengan jawaban gadis tersebut.

"Bohong"

"Hah? Siapa yang bohong?"

"Ck"

"Hei, aku tidak berbohong" sungut Mamori sebal.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Mamori terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, ia pun memandang horror wajah iblis disampingnya.

"A-apa? S-siapa yang menyukainya?"

"Khehehe, katakan saja terus terang" dengus Hiruma, mengerlingkan matanya. Jujur saja entah kenapa ia tidak suka mendengarnya.

"A-aku.. Aku.. Ugh, aku harus segera pulang. S-sena tidak ada yang jaga" mendengar itu raut wajah Hiruma berubah kesal, ia pun hanya terdiam tanpa perduli Mamori yang menatap dirinya bingung. "Y-yoichi-kun?" panggilnya, namun segera diacuhkan oleh Hiruma yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Mamori yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya, menatap punggung tegap Hiruma yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ck, dasar gadis bodoh" umpat Hiruma kesal, mendengus kasar.  
.

.

.

.

.  
- _ **CEKLEK**_

"Sena-kun?" panggil Mamori begitu sampai dikediaman Kobayakawa. Terlihat rumah tersebut sepi, ya ia baru ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Tuan dan Nyonya Kobayakawa pergi keluar negeri dan adiknya ini ditinggal sendirian dalam keadaan sakit.

"Sena-kun? Ini aku Mamori-nee-chan, aku membelikanmu makanan dan obat" Mamori mengerutkan halisnya bingung ketika tidak menemukan sosok pemuda mungil dimana pun. Perasaan panik mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, "S-sena-kun?" panggilnya nyaris berteriak. Ia panik sekarang. Mencoba menenangkan diri, Mamori lantas mencari Sena kedapur, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"S-sen-"

"Mamori-nee-chan?" panggil suara parau, mengejutkan Mamori yang nyaris menangis.

"Sena! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Mamori memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut, baginya Sena sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia selalu menjaga dan melidungi Sena dari apapun yang ingin menjailinya. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengira, bahwa kedua berpacaran jika dilihat seberapa dekatnya mereka.

"M-maaf Mamori-nee-chan. Tadi aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar dan mencari angin. Maaf" ujar Sena pelan, membalas pelukan hangat Mamori.

"Um, daijoubu, Sena-kun. Kau pasti belum makan kan? Aku sudah membelikanmu makanan, ayo kita makan bersama" ajak Mamori menarik lembut tangan mungil itu, dan membimbingnya menuju meja makan. Dengan cekatan gadis bermanik biru itu mengambil perkakas makan, tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu dari pemuda mungil itu.

'Hiruma-san' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Sena-kun?" panggil Mamori mengejutkan Sena yang tengah melamun, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, menatap khawatir pemuda mungil disampingnya.

"H-huh? ada apa Mamori-nee-chan?" tanya Sena tersenyum canggung.

"Kau melamun" bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang gadis. "Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau bisa berbagi denganku, jika kau mau, Sena" tanya Mamori beruntun, membuat Sena speachless mendengarnya. Bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu.

"U-ukh, aku tidak ada masalah apapun Mamori-nee-chan. Aku hanya memikirkan sekolah saja" jelasnya setengah berbohong, karena sejujurnya ia pun kepikiran masalah ujian sekolah yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Namun sepertinya Mamori tidak mempercayai penjelasan tersebut, terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang menajam, meminta penjelasan sejujurnya dari pemuda mungil didekatnya.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu, Mamori-nee. A-aku memang memikirkan sekolah kok" ujar Sena, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tidak ingin apa yang ia rasakan diketahui oleh Mamori.

"Begitu? Baiklah" gumam Mamori pasrah, mencoba bersabar hingga Sena mau bercerita padanya. Ia tahu saat ini pemuda itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, hingga akhirnya ketika ia mendudukkan diri dikursi bersebrangan dengan Sena. Ia baru menyadari ada luka memar diujung bibir tipis itu, Sena yang tidak menyadari tatapan kaget sang 'kakak' hanya bersikap tenang, dan mencoba menikmati makanan walau sebenarnya Sena tengah menahan mati-matian sakit ketika mengunyah makanan tersebut.

"Sena!" seru Mamori menggebrak meja, sontak membuat Sena terperenjat kaget. Pemuda mungil itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, ketika melihat Mamori menatapnya tajam. Tanpa berbicara Mamori langsung menghampiri Sena yang menatapnya bingung dan takut disaat bersamaan, ia terperenjat kaget ketika Mamori mencengkram lembut namun kuat pada rahangnya, dan mengangkatnya keatas. Manik birunya memincing, mencoba meneliti sesuatu yang ia yakini bahwa itu luka lebam.

"Katakan Sena siapa yang memukulmu?" Sena terbelalak kaget, dan tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan lembut tersebut dari pipinya.

"I-ini.. Terjatuh" ujar Sena, pelan. Digigitnya bibir bawah tipis itu kencang, mencoba menenangkan diri dan bersikap wajar. Ia tidak mau 'kakak'nya ini mengamuk ke Hiruma dan malah berakibat pada pemuda devil itu semakin membencinya. Hingga ia tersadar dari sikap bodohnya, Sena tidak akan bercerita mengenai masalahnya saat ini pada siapapun. Ah, mungkin ia akan sedikit meminta masukan dari 'dia'. Ya hanya orang itu yang bisa ia andalkan.

Mamori mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Ayo katakan padaku, Sena. Siapa yang sudah memukulmu? Aku tahu luka itu luka yang dihasilkan oleh pukulan. Kau tidak bertengkar kan dengan seseorang? Atau diluar sana kau dipukul oleh preman? Ah tapi jika diliat lagi, luka itu dihasilkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sena! Ayo katakan, biar nanti Nee-chan hajar dia" cerocos Mamori mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil Sena yang hanya terdiam, menunduk.

"I-ini memang terjatuh, Mamori-nee" ucap Sena, mencoba menatap balik manik biru yang tengah menatapnya kalut itu. "S-sebaiknya kita habiskan makanan ini, mengenai luka ini Mamori-nee tidak usah khawatir. Aku tadi sedang ceroboh saja ketika ingin mengambil air minum hehehe" tawanya pelan, jujur saja apa yang ia katakan memang setengahnya benar, karena ketika Hiruma memukulnya bukankah ia sedang mencoba membuatkan minuman untuknya? Dan akhirnya karena ia kurang 'hati-hati' membuatnya 'terjatuh' dan malah berakhir terluka. Ia tidak berbohongkan? Ia hanya menganti objeknya saja kan? pikirnya, bingung sendiri.

"Hhh, ya sudah terserahmu saja. Tapi yang jelas Nee-chan tidak mempercayai ucapanmu itu" ujar Mamori dingin, membuat Sena menatap sendu punggung ramping sang kakak yang menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dimeja makan.

"Mamori-nee-chan" lirih Sena, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Baru pertama kali baginya melihat sikap dingin Mamori, ia tahu wajar saja gadis itu marah padanya karena tidak berkata jujur, tapi bukankah setiap masalah tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh orang lain? Sekalipun itu keluarga kita sendiri, bukankah berbohong karena kebenaran tidak apa-apa? Haruskah ia selalu menceritakan setiap masalahnya pada sang kakak? Ia hanya tidak ingin selalu tergantung pada gadis Anezaki itu, ia ingin mandiri. Sena ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh sang kakak. Sudah cukup selama ini ia merepotkan gadis itu, bahkan karena dirinya yang terlalu dekat, banyak pria yang menjaga jarak dengan sang kakak hanya karena mereka mengira ia dan Mamori berpacaran.

"Gomenasai, Nee-chan" gumam Sena, tertunduk dalam. Membiarkan tetesan liquid membahasi kedua pipi chubbynya.

Dalam diam ia menangis, merasa tidak enak sudah membuat sang kakak kecewa padanya. Sena hanya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kepikiran mengenai masalahnya saat ini, ia tidak ingin merepotkan gadis itu lagi dan lagi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sudah bersikap kekanakan" gumam Mamori yang ternyata belum pergi dari kediaman Sena. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri didinding yang menuju ruang meja makan, memperhatikan sosok mungil yang selama ini ia lindungi menangis dalam diam. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Sena menangis lagi? Tapi kenapa aku malah mengingkari janjiku sendiri?" bisiknya, menatap sendu punggung bergetar Sena. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan menenangkan pemuda rapuh itu, serta mengatakan 'Nee-chan tidak marah. Maafkan Nee-chan, Sena' tapi kenapa kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah?

 _Kecewakah ia?_

 _Kecewakah ia karena untuk pertama kalinya Sena membohongi dirinya?_

 _Kecewakah ia karena untuk pertama kalinya Sena tidak berbagi masalah padanya? Tapi bukankah tidak seharusnya ia bersikap dingin seperti tadi? Ia malah membuat pemuda itu ketakutan dan menangis._

"Gomenasai, Sena" bisik Mamori memilih melangkah mundur dan berlalu, untuk saat ini saja. Untuk saat ini saja ia ingin menenangkan emosinya, tapi..

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap balik kearah pintu yang menuju ruang makan. Haruskah ia pergi dan membuat pemuda itu semakin sedih?

Ia bimbang.

"Nee-chan?" gumam Sena kaget, ketika melihat Mamori berdiri mematung menatap lurus dirinya. Ah atau lebih tepatnya pintu ruang makan. Terlihat kedua matanya sembab karena air mata tadi.

Mamori tersentak kaget begitu Sena memergoki dirinya belum pergi meninggalkannya, dan parahnya ia tengah menatap kosong pintu ruang makan itu.

"S-sena? A-hahaha a-aku.. Ermm-m-maafkan N-nee-chan.. Nee-chan tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar padamu.. Nee-chan-"

"Ne, aku mengerti Mamori-nee. Aku juga seharusnya tidak berbohong pada Nee-chan" potong Sena, menghampiri sang kakak yang masih berdiri mematung. "Maafkan Sena, Nee-chan. U-untuk saat ini Sena belum siap menceritakannya, t-tapi suatu saat nanti S-sena akan menceritakannya pada, Nee-chan. J-jadi Nee-chan jangan marah sama Sena ya?" mohonnya, menggenggam erat tangan lembut sang kakak. Matanya mulai berkabut kembali, siap menumpah tetesan liquid yang mulai menggenangi kedua matanya.

Mamori tersenyum lembut, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Dengan perlahan ia menarik tubuh mungil sang adik, dan mendekapnya erat. "Nee-chan akan menunggu" ujarnya, merenggangkan pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan lembut dikening Sena. Jari-jari rampingnya mengusap air mata yang mulai terjatuh membasahi pipi chubby sang adik, "Jika kamu tidak sanggup menangani masalahmu, kamu bisa meminta bantuan Nee-chan. Kapanpun itu, Nee-chan akan berusaha membantumu, Sena" tuturnya lembut, yang diangguki sang adik.

"Um! Arigatou, Nee-chan" bisik Sena, mendekap erat tubuh sang kakak. Entah kenapa hari ini ia terlihat cengeng sekali dan sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia menangis. Sena yakin jika diteruskan besok matanya akan terlihat seperti mata panda karena terdapat kantung mata yang tebal.

"Ne~ kau sudah menghabiskan makanmu?" tanya Mamori, melirik pintu dapur, yang dibalas gelengan pelan sang pemuda. Melihat respon sang adik, membuat Mamori mencubit gemas pipi chubby tersebut. "Kau sedang sakit, kau harus menghabiskan makanmu, Sena. Ayo, biar aku suapi makanmu. Dan jangan membantah" tegasnya, memotong terlebih dahulu penolakan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang adik. Sena cemberut dan dengan pasrah ia pun merelakan dirinya untuk diseret oleh Mamori. Walau begitu, sebersit perasaan senang dihatinya, karena Mamori tidak marah padanya. Jujur saja tadi Sena sudah sangat sedih mengetahui sang kakak marah padanya, selama ini ia tidak memiliki kakak atau pun adik dikehidupannya, ditambah pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk, semakin membuat dirinya kesepian.

Tidak jarang orang-orang diluar sana menjaili dan membully-nya, hanya karena ia lemah dan penyendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Mamori, gadis itu yang saat itu sudah berumur 7 tahun membantunya mengenyahkan para teman-temannya yang ingin membully-nya ketika ia masih berumur 5 tahun. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan gadis kuat ini, ditambah Mamori tidak keberatan jika ia menganggapnya sebagai kakak untuknya.

Maka dari itu ia sangat sedih jika Mamori benar-benar marah dan menjauhinya, ia benar-benar sayang Mamori. Gadis yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Ya walau jujur saja ia juga sedikit cemburu pada Mamori yang berhasil merebut hati sang pujaan, tapi sepertinya hati Mamori tidak untuk pemuda devil itu, melainkan untuk pemuda lain.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan makan, Sena" kata Mamori, mendudukkan Sena disalah satu kursi, dan mulai menyuapi sang adik yang hanya pasrah membuka mulutnya serta mengunyah makanannya.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri, Mamori-nee" rajuk Sena, malu. Ia sudah besar, kenapa kakaknya ini masih menganggapnya seperti anak kecil?

"Iie. kalau tidak disuapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menghabiskannya" Mamori menolak tegas, kepala pinknya menggeleng pelan.

Sena manyun mendengarnya, "Aku janji akan menghabiskannya, lebih baik Nee-chan habiskan saja makanan Nee-chan" bujuknya, menarik piring sang kakak yang masih penuh dengan jatah makan siang sang kakak. "Ini. Habiskan saja yang Nee-chan, aku habiskan makananku sendiri. Aku janji akan mengahabiskannya" janjinya ketika Mamori menatapnya ragu.

"Baiklah, sebentar aku ambilkan obat dulu untukmu" ucapnya beranjak menuju kotak P3K tepat berada didekat kulkas, ia tadi menyimpan obat yang dibelinya disana. Tidak lupa ia juga membawa segelas air putih, dan mulai mendudukkan diri disamping Sena setelah memberikan obat serta air putih kepada sang adik.

"Ittadakimasu" ujarnya mulai menyendok makanan kedalam mulut, "Ayo Sena habiskan makanmu, lalu minum obatnya" tambahnya, melirik Sena yang menganggukkan kepala dan keduanya akhirnya melanjutkan kembali acara makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Nah Nee-chan sebentar lagi mau pulang, Kaasan meminta Nee-chan untuk membantunya membuat kue. Sena, apa kau mau ikut kerumah? Daripada disini sendirian" ajak Mamori yang saat ini sedang duduk-duduk santai bersama Sena disofa depan.

"Aku dirumah saja, Nee-chan. Sehabis minum obat tadi, mataku jadi terasa berat. Ingin beristirahat saja dikamar" tolak Sena halus, membuat Mamori sedikit kecewa dan khawatir disaat bersamaan.

"Ya sudah kau istirahat saja, nanti Nee-chan akan kesini lagi membawakan makan malam untukmu" jelas Mamori mulai beranjak dari atas sofa, "Kalau begitu Nee-chan pulang dulu, jika kau butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku ya? Jaa Sena" pamitnya, meninggalkan Sena yang berdiri menatap pinggang ramping sang kakak yang mulai memasuki kediaman Anezaki yang berada tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat dikamar saja" gumamnya, menutup rapat pintu depan dan berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

 **BRUK**

Dengan lemas Sena menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidur double-sizenya dan menarik guling didekatnya lalu memeluknya erat. Pikirannya kembali melayang kekejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, tanpa sadar ia menyentuh luka lebam diujung bibirnya. Sena sedikit meringis ketika rasa sakit itu masih ada.

"Jika luka ini tidak hilang sampai besok, bisa-bisa Monta dan yang lainnya akan khawatir" ucapnya, celingukkan mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa menyembunyikan atau mungkin menghilangkan luka ini dalam waktu singkat. Ia mendesah lelah ketika tidak menemukan apapun untuk dipakainya, tapi manik cokelatnya langsung berbinar ketika memaku kotak P3K didekat meja belajar, dengan sigap ia mengambil kotak itu dan mengintip kedalam.

"Apa jika aku pakai pleaster tidak akan menambah kecurigaan mereka? Ditambah jika Mamori-nee tahu aku menutupinya pakai pleaster, apa Mamori-nee tidak akan memberitahu mereka jika ini luka lebam pukulan?" gumamnya, bingung sendiri menatap lekat-lekat pleaster ditangannya.

"Ugh, aku bingung. Jika dibiarkan begini, nanti mereka malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Agh! Masalah luka ini biar besok saja dipikirkannya, yang jelas saat ini aku tidur" putusnya, menyimpan kembali kotak P3K ditempat semula, lalu mulai menyamankan diri hingga akhirnya kedua matanya mulai tertutup secara perlahan. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar, menandakan jika sang pemuda sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.  
.

.

.

.

.  
 **BRAK**

"Huh? H-hiruma" kaget Kurita ketika secara tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu datang dan langsung menendang kursi didekatnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Musashi yang sedikitnya merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Hiruma secara berisik itu.

"Khe" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya, Hiruma malah mendecih dan mendudukkan diri dipojokkan ruangan.

"Aku sarankan padamu untuk berhenti bermain petak umpetnya, Hiruma" saran Musashi, sabar.

"Jangan menasihatiku, Kuso-jiji. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, biarkan ini menjadi urusanku"

"Tapi jika begini kau malah akan menyakiti perasaannya"

"H-hiruma mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa- apa. Kau tahu sendiri mereka hanya sebatas adik-kakak" sambung Kurita, menatap sendu pemuda pirang yang saat ini menyandarkan diri disamping jendela, manik toscanya memandang lurus keluar. "Kau tahu pasti jika ini juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

"Aku tadi memukulnya" gumam Hiruma, nyaris berbisik. Namun sepertinya Musashi dan Kurita masih mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"A-apa? K-kau memukul siapa?" tanya Kurita panik, sedangkan Musashi menatap tajam Hiruma.

"Kau keterlaluan, Hiruma" desisnya, yang sudah dapat menebak siapa yang sudah dipukul oleh sahabat pirangnya ini.

"H-h-heee.. Siapa yang sudah dipukul Hiruma?" tanya Kurita heboh.

"Sena" jawab Musashi tenang, namun pandangan matanya masih menyorot tajam pada satu objek. Yakni Hiruma.

"A-apa?" Kurita terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Pandangan matanya menyendu kearah Hiruma yang nampak kalem dengan respon kedua sahabatnya, "H-hiruma?" ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Saking bingungnya, Kurita hanya mampu meneteskan air mata, tidak dapat membayangkan wajah terlukanya pemuda mungil itu. Dipukul oleh orang yang dicintainya, hanya karena kebodohan orang tersebut.

"Dia mengatakan Mamori hanya menyukai Shin. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukai Mamori. Bukankah itu terdengar memuakkan?" dengus Hiruma, menggertakkan giginya kesal.

 **BUAGHH**

"MUSASHI! HIRUMA!" pekik Kurita, ketika melihat tubuh kurus Hiruma terpelanting kebelakang, menghantam dinding kelas.

"Kuso-jiji" desis Hiruma, meludahkan darah ke samping kanan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai menyebalkan, lalu menatap mengejek pemuda didepannya. "Kau memukulku hanya karena dia?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau membodohi dirimu sendiri, Hiruma! Sadarlah jika kau juga menyukainya! Kalian berdua sama-sama menyukai! Kau terlalu cemburuan, hingga membutakan mata hatimu! Kejadian dipesta kemarin itu hanya kecelakaan saja!" teriak Musashi, kesal. Nafasnya naik-turun dengan cepat, seiring emosinya yang tadi sempat meledak.

"Khe, jangan mengurusiku. Urusi saja urusanmu, Kuso-jiji" ujar Hiruma, mengerlingkan matanya. Ucapannya malah semakin menyulut emosi Musashi.

"Kau-"

"Musashi hentikan!" Kurita memeluk erat tubuh Musashi yang berusaha memukul kembali Hiruma, susah payah ia menahannya, dan berusaha secara perlahan menjauhkan Musashi dari jangkauan Hiruma. "Tenangkan dirimu, Musashi" bisiknya, panik.

Hiruma tidak berkomentar apapun, manik toscany hanya menatap datar Musashi yang tengah ditenangkan oleh Kurita.

"Perlu kau ingat Hiruma, mereka tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Mereka hanya menyayangi satu sama lain sebagai keluarga" peringat Musashi sekali lagi, dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. "Lebih baik kau segera menyadari itu sekarang, daripada kau menyesali perbuatanmu ketika suatu hal yang buruk terjadi dengannya. Jangan menutup matamu, dan berpura-pura menyukai orang lain hanya karena rasa cemburumu itu. Khe, bodoh sekali" tambahnya, melepaskan perlahan cengkraman Kurita ditangannya, dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju rumahnya. Ia lelah memikirkan sikap kekanakan sahabatnya itu, dan saat ini ia butuh tidur untuk memulihkan pikirannya sejenak dari masalah sang sahabat.

"Musashi-"

"Lebih baik kau juga pulanglah, jangan urusi orang itu. Biarkan ia dengan emosi kekanakannya" seru Musashi memotong panggilan Kurita kepadanya. Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Kurita jadi bingung sendiri.

'Ugh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinnya, bingung. Ia ingin mengikuti saran Musashi, hanya saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hiruma begitu saja.

"Khe" dengus Hiruma melihat tingkah Kurita yang kebingungan. Dengan acuh ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menyusul Musashi.

"H-h-hehhhhhh! K-kenapa mereka meninggalkanku? T-tunggu aku, Hiruma!" dengan cepat Kurita mengambil tasnya, dan menyusul sang pemuda untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing.

"H-hiruma aku harap kau mau berhenti melakukan ini. Ne, jaa Hiruma" pamit Kurita, meninggalkan Hiruma yang tengah berjalan menuju motornya.

Sejenak pemuda kurus itu terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yang pasti pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, lalu memukul dinding didekatnya dengan keras, hingga mampu membuat retakan pada dinding tersebut.

"Kuso!" umpatnya menatap tajam dinding didepannya. Sungguh rasanya ia sangat kesal. Entah apa yang harus ia kesalkan, hanya saja ia benar-benar merasa sangat marah, kesal dan.. entahlah ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan yang satu itu.

"Khe, tidak mungkin aku merasa.. menyesalkan?" gumamnya, mendengus. "Cih, kenapa kau membuat masalah semakin runyam? Ck, bodoh" umpatnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Lelah dengan masalah yang terus berjalan tidak ada ujungnya itu, Hiruma pun melangkah pergi ke parkiran sekolah, dan melajukannya menuju apartemen miliknya yang berada beberapa block dari sekolah. Apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua sahabatnya, jujur saja membuat ia kepikiran.

Ya. Itu memang benar. Ia sebenarnya menyuka-ah tidak-ia sangat mencintai pemuda mungil itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu kebelakang itu, hanya semata rasa cemburunya yang begitu besar. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat tahu pasti status seperti apa keduanya(Sena dan Mamori) itu, hanya saja ia yang egois dan keras kepala, malah menyangkal keras jika keduanya itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kakak-adik. Terbukti ketika ia berniat akan mengajak(menyeret) Sena dikelasnya untuk makan siang disekolah, malah berakhir ia yang syok melihat Sena dan Mamori berciuman ditempat duduk sang pemuda. Awalnya ia tidak percaya, namun lagi-lagi emosi menguasi pikirannya, dan ia juga memperhatikan seberapa dekatnya mereka. Semakin membakar rasa cemburunya.

Maka dari itu ia sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Sena, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Mamori dan meminta pemuda mungil itu untuk membantunya menolong ia agar dekat dengan 'kakak'nya itu(saat itu ia belum tahu jika Sena juga menyukainya). Namun karena ia yang terlalu terbawa suasana, malah emosi ketika Sena malah membela gadis itu dan berakhir dengan ia yang bertindak kasar padanya.

"Ck, benar-benar ceroboh aku ini. Jika begini apa masih memungkinkan untuk si Kuso-chibi mau menerima maafku?" gumamnya, memarkirkan motornya dibagasi motor. Hiruma tidak langsung turun dari motornya, ketika banyak 'kemungkinan-kemungkinan' terburuk yang dilakukan Sena padanya. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak mau Sena membencinya.

Oh tidak tidak tidak! Kenapa ia malah bersikap lemah begini? Kenapa juga ucapan kedua sahabatnya membuat ia berpikiran buruk tentang kedepannya?

 **DUK**

"Sial sial sial" kesalnya, menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya berulang kali ke motornya. "Aku harus meminta maaf padanya" gumamnya, dengan seringaian mengerikan dibibirnya. Sebuah ide gila melintas mulus diotak jeniusnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan ia akan menggunakan cara itu untuk mendapatkan Kuso-chibi tercintanya tanpa harus ia yang membuka mulutnya.

"Khehehehe setelahnya tidak akan aku biarkan kau dekat-dekat dengan siapapun selain aku, Kuso-chibi" kekehnya, tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual.  
.

.

.

.

.  
 _ **_Disaat bersamaan ditempat Berbeda_**_

 **-DEGH!**

"K-kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak ya" gumam Sena, mengelus pundak belakangnya yang merinding tiba-tiba. Menghela nafas pelan, ia pun mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan tidak enak tersebut.

"M-mungkin hanya perasaanku s-saja" desahnya, menelan ludah susah payah. Mencoba menenangkan diri ia pun kembali fokus mengerjakan tugasnya, teliti.

"Ouch" Sena meringis nyeri ketika tanpa sengaja pulpen yang digunakannya mengenai luka lebamnya, ia pun mengelusnya perlahan luka tersebut. "Ishh, masih terasa sakit saja nih" keluhnya, meraih kotak obat didekatnya, dan mulai mengolesi salep ke luka tersebut. Rasa dingin langsung menyerap memasuki pori-porinya, Sena bergidik ketika rasa dingin dan perih menggerogoti luka lebamnya.

Selesai mengolesi salep ia pun menyimpan kembali salep tersebut ketempat sebelumnya, dan mulai fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabis waktu berjam-jam untuk mengerjakan tugas dan sedikit ngebahas kembali pelajaran kemarin. Memang tadi pagi ia tidak berangkat sekolah, hanya saja tadi Mamori memberitahu dirinya bahwa ada beberapa tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Sena merasa bersyukur memiliki seorang 'kakak' yang begitu perhatian padanya, Mamori selalu saja seperti itu, jika ia tidak masuk sekolah maka ia akan menanyakan pada teman sekelasnya mengenai tugas apa yang diberikan guru. Sena benar-benar merasa memiliki seorang kakak. Dan maka dari itu ia sangat sedih jika Mamori marah padanya, ia merasa tidak sanggup jika Mamori benar-benar marah padanya tadi.

 **TOK-TOK-TOK**

"Sena kau didalam?" suara ketukan halus mengagetkannya yang tengah melamun, ia pun mempersilahkan sang kakak untuk masuk. "Ah kau sedang belajar? Lebih baik ditunda dulu, ayo kita makan" ajaknya, mengelus lembut puncak kepala cokelat itu.

"Um, maaf merepotkan Mamori-nee" Sena mengangguk pelan, sungkan.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka mendengarnya, ia pun menjitak pelan kepala Sena, "Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya seorang kakak memperhatikan adiknya?" katanya, tersenyum lembut.

"U-um. Maaf" Sena menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Sudah ah dari tadi kau minta maaf terus, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat makan. Nee-chan sudah sangat lapar ini" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sena, Mamori menarik lengan mungil itu untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang makan. Ia pun langsung mendudukkan Sena di sebuah kursi, lalu ia sibuk mengambilkan nasi berikut dengan lauknya ke piring itu, dan menyerahkan ke depan sang pemuda. Tidak lupa ia menyiapkan air putih untuk Sena yang hanya bisa pasrah dilayani oleh sang kakak.

"Nah silahkan dimakan" ujarnya, ia pun sudah siap dengan sepiring nasi beserta lauknya, dan mulai melahapnya perlahan. Manik birunya memperhatikan pemuda didepannya yang mulai menikmati makananya dengan malu, hingga membuatnya mendengus geli melihatnya. "Kau ini seperti baru mengenal Nee-chan kemarin saja, Sena" kekehnya, semakin membuat pemuda didepannya memerah malu.

"U-ugh, Mamori-nee bukan begitu. A-aku hanya tidak enak terus menerus merepotkan paman dan bibi saja" Sena sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, tak suka membuat Mamori terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Apanya yang tidak enak? Bukankah kau memang selalu merepotkan kami?" godanya, semakin membuat Sena memanyunkan bibirnya malu, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga kekuping.

"M-mamori-nee~" rajuk Sena, malu.

"Hahaha, sudah ah ayo dimakan. Habis kau ini lucu sekali sih" Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya geli, ia pun melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya, dengan sesekali terkekeh kecil melihat pemuda didepannya masih saja anteng dengan wajah merahnya.

Sena hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat kakaknya begitu senang menggodanya, tapi sedikit pun ia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan gurauan sang kakak. Ia malah ikut terkekeh kecil ketika Mamori tersedak karena sibuk tertawa sedari tadi, gadis itu langsung menegak habis air putih disampingnya. Setelah merasa tenang, Mamori mendelikkan matanya marah. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Sena merinding takut, ia pun langsung menghentikan tawanya, dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

"Kau tertawa Sena?" suara Mamori mengalun pelan, bibir pinknya membentuk seringaian mengerikan.

"Hieee, t-tidak kok, Mamori-nee" elak Sena merinding, entah kenapa melihat seringaian sang kakak, jadi teringat seringaian milik Hiruma. Dan itu cukup membuatnya takut.

"Hm, baiklah" gumam Mamori mengubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Sena menghela nafas lega, dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan membuat kakaknya marah, sudah cukup dirinya dibuat takut.  
.

.

.

.

.  
 _ **_ Deimon High School Pukul 09:25 _**_

 **-BRAK-**

"U-ugh! A-apmhhh~" suara lenguhan tertahan terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang saat ini tengah terhimpit oleh seorang pemuda jangkung, bibir tipisnya berbenturan dengan bibir pemuda didepan dalam sebuah pagutan kasar dan menuntut. Manik cokelatnya membelalak ketika dirasa pemuda didepannya, menekan-nekan selangkangannya menggunakan paha pemuda tersebut.

"Hng~ mphh~" Sena mencoba mendorong lemah pemuda didepannya. Astaga, demi apa ia tidak menyangka perkataannya malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang berada dalam kondisi sangat berbahaya.

"A-ahh~" desahan halus keluar dari bibir tipis itu, membuat sang dominan langsung memasukkan lidah panjangnya kedalam mulut tersebut. Tanpa sadar pemuda mungil itu mencengkram seragam pemuda didepannya, sentuhan pemuda itu sungguh membuat tubuh Sena lemas bagai jeli Apalagi ketika disaat bersamaan pemuda tersebut menekan-nekan kasar dan tidak sabaran tengah selangkangannya, ketika lidah pemuda itu sibuk mengobrak-abrik mulut kecilnya. Mengabsen seluruh rongga hangatnya.

"Hhh hhh H-hirumahhh~ ngh~" Sena melengguh nikmat ketika lidah panjang itu menjilat dan mengecup leher jenjang berkeringatnya. Hiruma hanya menyeringai melihat kepasrahan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya, tidak percuma ia 'menculik' pemuda ini ketika sedang ditoilet dan membawanya menuju kabin kosong, setelah sebelumnya berbicara-mengancam-Sena mengenai beberapa hari yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya pemuda mungil itu mau mengikutinya, yang ternyata selama ini perasaanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sesungguhnya itu membuatnya sangat senang, hingga ia memiliki pikiran ingin 'merayakan' kemenangannya karena perasaannya terbalas.

"Aku sedang senang sekarang, kurasa kau tidak keberatan untuk 'merayakan'nya bersama?" bisik Hiruma, seraya menjilat kuping memerah itu, yang dibalas dengan desahan sensual oleh sang empunya kuping.

"Ngh~ H-hiruma-sanhh~" Cengkraman pada baju Hiruma mengeras, Sena benar-benar tidak mengira sentuhan pemuda devil itu mampu membuatnya melayang seperti ini. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap sayu kedepan, bibir mungil yang sudah membengkak terbuka mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang mampu membuat libido sang dominan semakin naik.

"Hiyaa, H-hiruma nhh~ u-ukh" Sena terlonjak kaget begitu sebuah tangan dingin menggerayangi tubuh atasnya, yang entah sejak kapan terbuka, hingga memperlihatkan tubuh putih yang hampir menyerupai tubuh seorang wanita penuh dengan keringatnya sendiri.

 ** _Sexy_**

Begitulah kesan pertama yang ada dipikiran Hiruma begitu melihat pemandangan erotis didepannya. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual, menikmati wajah penuh kepayahan namun nikmat yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda mungil didepannya.

"Kau sexy, Kuso-chibi" gumamnya, menumbrukkan bibirnya ke bibir Sena, dilumatnya bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, sebelah tangan kanannya sibuk memelintir dan menarik-narik niple pink tersebut.

"Hngg~ nhh- ahh~" dibukanya mulut mungil itu, membiarkan sang dominan mengabsen kembali rongga hangatnya. Sena bergidik geli begitu jari-jari panjang Hiruma mengelus-elus pelan area tubuh atasnya, dengan sesekali meremas selangkangannya, yang sejujurnya sudah meronta ingin keluar karena ereksinya sudah tegang. Sungguh itu sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"O-ow~ apa ini yang keras? Khehehehe sudah tidak sabar sepertinya bagian dibawah sini" ujar Hiruma meremas dan sesekali mengocoknya selangkangan Sena dari luar, bibirnya membentuk seringai ketika Sena begitu terlihat kepayahan namun menikmati disaat bersamaan itu. Sengaja membungkuk sedikit, Hiruma menjulurkan lidahnya keluar untuk meraih niple tegang itu, lalu menjilatnya dan mengisapnya penuh nafsu, membuat sang empunya niple kembali mengerang dan mendesah nikmat.

"H-hiruma nhh~ s-sebentar lagi a-ahh~ banyak y-yang hnng~ h-hei jangan bagian it-AHHH~" Sena meruntuki sikap seenaknya Hiruma yang main buka celana seragamnya, dan mengocoknya cepat. Kepalanya ia gelengkan kekanan dan kekiri ketika rasa nikmat ia rasakan dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Oh shit! Ini terlalu nikmat baginya yang seorang pemula, apalagi disaat bersamaan pemuda pirang itu menyerang titik tersensitif ditubuhnya, bagian niplenya dikulum dan dihisap penuh nafsu oleh Hiruma, lalu ereksinya yang tengah menegang itu dikocok dan sesekali dipijatnya pelan. Benar-benar kenikmatan yang sanggup membuatnya melayang keawang-awang.

"Kau menikmatinya eh? Khehehehe" seringai menyebalkan Hiruma, mengecup penuh sayang bibir membengkak itu.

"Hhh H-hiruma nnh~" Sena menatap sayu kebawah, tepatnya memperhatikan Hiruma yang tengah berjongkok tepat didepan selangkangannya yang mengacung lurus. Sena tidak sanggup menahan malu dikedua pipi tembamnya yang memerah, ketika manik tosca itu menatap lapar ereksinya.

Hiruma melirik keatas tepat ke manik cokelat yang tengah menatapnya sayu itu, ia menyeringai lebar. Dijulurkannya lidah panjang itu, lalu menjilat perlahan ujung ereksi tersebut yang langsung mendapatkan eranganya tertahan sang empunya ereksi. Cairan precum yang keluar dari lubang kecil itu, ia jilat sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan ereksi mungil itu kedalam mulutnya yang lembab dan hangat.

"Ahh~ nhh~ u-ukh! hnn~" desahan Sena semakin menjadi tatkala Hiruma mengulum dan menghisap habis ereksinya, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar meremas perlahan rambut pirang sang pemuda, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya melalui remasan dikepala tersebut.

Hiruma menjilat dan memelintir serta menggigit-gigit kecil ereksi tersebut gemas, manik toscanya kembali melirik ke atas, ingin melihat wajah sensual penuh kenikmatan itu. Hiruma meruntuki dirinya begitu melihat wajah seksi yang dikeluarkan Sena, hingga membuatnya tidak tahan ingin menenggelamkan ereksinya yang sudah menegang dan mempersempit celana seragamnya.

"Shit! Kuso-chibi balikkan badanmu menghadap tembok" titahnya, menghentikan acara kulumannya pada ereksi Sena.

Sedikit kecewa disaat ia hampir mencapai puncaknya, lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidatnya Hiruma malah menghentikannya. Menggerutu pelan, Sena pun mengikuti perintah tersebut. Sena bergidik pelan begitu sesuatu yang basah dan panjang menjilat-jilat punggung telanjangnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan disaat Hiruma menarik mundur pinggulnya.

"Jilat jariku" ujar Hiruma memberikan jarinya, ketika jari panjangnya ada didepan mulut Sena yang langsung dilahap oleh sang empunya mulut. Sementara jari-jarinya tengah dikulum oleh mulut hangat tersebut, sebelah tangan lainnya sibuk mengelus-elus perlahan tubuh Sena, dengan sesekali memelintir niple, juga memainkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang itu.

"Gimana, hm? Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya" seringaian yang begitu menyebalkan kembali terukir dibibir tipis itu, setelah menarik kembali jari-jari panjangnya dari mulut mungil Sena. Hiruma pun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, langsung menusukkan jari tengahnya kedalam hole tersebut. Sena terpekik kaget begitu tahu sesuatu yang panjang memasukki tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia sedikit meringis disaat Hiruma mulai menggerakkan perlahan jari panjangnya, namun baru saja merasa terbiasa dengan jari itu. Pemuda devil itu kembali menambahkan jari lainnya hingga didalam lubang selatannya terdapat tiga buah jari panjang, yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik lubang anusnya.

"Hng~ anhh~ ah! ahh! ahnn~" erang dan desahan memenuhi ruangan sunyi senyap itu, tangan berkeringatnya mengepal erat pada dinding didepannya, menyalurkan rasa perih dan nikmat pada tubuh bawahnya. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi sosok pemuda dibelakangnya kembali mengerjainya dengan menarik keluar jari-jari yang sudah terbiasa didalam tubuhnya itu. Hingga tanpa sadar desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Hiruma semakin melebarkan seringaiannya begitu melihat wajah menikmati itu kecewa karena ulahnya, "Khehehe, jariku tidak akan memuaskanmu chibi. Tapi tenang saja kenikmatanmu akan bertambah jika menggunakan ereksiku ini" dikecupnya pundak mungil itu, lalu secara perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Hiruma mulai memasukkan ereksinya kedalam lubang berkedut Sena yang saat ini tengah meringis kesakitan. Terlihat genangan air mata dipelupuk manik cokelatnya, menahan rasa sakit dari benda besar yang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitnya.

"S-sakitt nhhh" ringisnya, semakin mencengkram erat dinding didepannya.

"Khe, rileks chibi.. Kau ugh-menjepit penisku kencang!" erang Hiruma, dalam hati ia mengutuk rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat pada ereksinya yang tengah dilahap oleh daging lembut berkedut pemuda didepannya.

"Hnggg~ a-ARGHHHH" jerit Sena ketika dengan tidak sabarannya Hiruma menghantam masuk penis besar dan panjangnya. Astaga! Ia merasa tubuhnya terbelah dua. Sakit.

"Hhh khehehe bagaimana? Apa kau bisa merasakanku yang ada didalammu?" bukannya mengasihani Sena, dengan tidak tahu dirinya malah bertanya yang menurut Sena sangat vulgar ditelinganya.

Sena mengangguk pelan, kedua pipinya semakin bersemu hingga kekuping, "hmm, H-hiruma hangat dan besar" lirihnya, masih mencoba membiasakan diri. Untunglah Hiruma tidak langsung bergerak, bisa kesiksa ia jika pemuda itu langsung memompa dirinya.

"Aku bergerak ya" bisik Hiruma, seraya menjilat sensual pipi bersemu itu. Ditariknya kejantanannya keluar perlahan, lalu mendorongnya kencang, mengundang lengguhan nikmat dari Sena. Karena ereksi itu langsung mengenai titik ternikmatnya. Hiruma yang mengetahui itu, terus saja menarik-masukkan ereksinya dalam tempo sedang yang langsung berganti cepat dan tidak sabaran disaat lubang itu semakin melahap habis ereksinya.

"Ah! ahh! hnn~ u-ukh ahh ah mnhh ahh"

"khe hhh k-kau sangat hhh sempitt hhh"

"Nghh~ a-ahh ah! ahh! nhhh~" Sena tidak menyahut ucapan vulgar itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kenikmatan yang terus saja disungguhkan oleh Hiruma kepada tubuh sensitivnya. Dari lubang anusnya yang sibuk digempur habis olehnya, ereksi tegangnya yang dikocok cepat, serta niplenya dipelintir dan ditarik-tarik gemas oleh Hiruma. Sungguh ini terlalu nikmat baginya yang seorang pemula. Sena kembali mengerang nikmat ketika lagi-lagi titik sweat-spotnya di hantam terus menerus oleh kejantanan sang kekasih.

Kekasih?

Yup, mereka berdua memang sudah resmi berpacaran, tepat setengah jam yang lalu, Hiruma mengatakan semua perasaannya-walau lebih banyak mengancam-,akan tetapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat Sena untuk menerima perasaan dari orang yang selama ini disukainya. Siapa yang sangka jika sikap 'keras' pemuda pirang itu merupakan bentuk kecemburuannya pada sang 'kakak'? Sena tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Nghhh~ ah! ah! ahh! H-hiruma nhh~ a-aku m-mau ahh!"

"Hhh kita keluarkan nghh~ bersama" suara dengusan kasar mengiri tiap nafasnya, gerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat seiring desakkan tidak tertahan yang menyeruak ingin keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Sena hhh i love you hh" bisiknya, mengecup lembut pundak sempit sang uke, Hiruma menyeringai lebar begitu merasakan ereksinya yang diremas lembut oleh dinding reknum Sena. Seolah menggantikan mulut mungil itu untuk menjawab ucapannya. Reaksi yang manis bukan?

"Hngg~ H-hiruma nhh a-aku hhh nhh ahhh!" tubuh mungil Sena mulai mengejang dan tidak lama cairan sperma pun keluar membasahi tangan Hiruma dan sebagian mengenai dinding serta perut datarnya. Merasakan Sena yang sudah mengeluarkan sperma langsung disusul oleh Hiruma, memenuhi dinding reknumnya.

"Hhh hhh khehehehe kau mengagumkan, Chibi" kekeh Hiruma, menarik dagu mungil didepannya lalu melumat lembut bibir tersebut.

"Hhh H-hiruma hhh" Sena menyenderkan punggungnya lelah kedada bidang sang kekasih, ia sedikit merinding begitu Hiruma mencabut penisnya dari lubang reknumnya, bisa ia rasakan cairan kental milik sang kekasih mulai menuruni pahanya perlahan.

"Lebih baik kau gunakan lagi pakaian seragammu, lalu kita pulang, Chibi" tutur Hiruma, mulai memakai pakaian seragamnya perlahan, setelah sebelumnya mendudukkan tubuh lemah Sena ke atas kloset yang tertutup.

Selesai berpakaian, manik toscanya melirik Sena yang sedikit kesulitan memakai seragam, Hiruma pun membantu sang pujaan berpakaian. Sena tercekat kaget begitu tahu bahwa Hiruma membantu dirinya untuk memakai kembali seragamnya. Sena hanya mampu menunduk malu begitu manik tosca itu menatap wajahnya intens. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan menggemaskan didepannya, membuat Hiruma mengecup gemas pipi chubby itu, setelahnya terkekeh geli.

"Ayo kuso-chibi kita kembali ke kelas" ajaknya, menarik lembut tangan mungil sang kekasih.

"U-um" Sena hanya mampu mengangguk malu dan mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda jangkung didepannya. Sena tidak menyangka jika ia akan menjadi kekasih dari pemuda yang selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini bersikap kasar padanya. Dengan segaris senyum manis dibibir tipisnya, ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu sebelum akhirnya ia berakhir didalam kabin dengan Hiruma yang menyerangnya habis-habisan.

 _ **_FLASHBACK ON_**_

Sena hanya mampu menatap speachless teman-temannya yang heboh menyambut kedatangannya sejak beberapa menit lalu didepan gerbang sekolah. Seingatnya ia tadi tengah berjalan santai beriringan dengan sang kakak, ketika suara pekikkan ultrasonic milik teman monyetnya itu memanggil dirinya, sampai rasanya ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala itu karena sudah membuatnya kaget sekaligus malu karena ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang akan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Sena akhirnya kamu masuk sekolah juga, jujur saja aku khawatir sekali mendengar kabar dari Mamo-nee kalau kamu itu sakit" ujar Suzuna senang, seraya memeluk erat pemuda mungil itu.

"Yohoo, Max! Kau tidak tahu saja seberapa khawatirnya wanita ini memikirkan kondisimu" Monta menyeringai lebar begitu ia berhasil menghindari pukulan yang akan dilayangkan Suzuna, "Dan sepertinya kamu sudah berhasil membuat salah satu penggemarmu uring-uringan" lanjutnya, seraya diiringi tawa puas ketika mengingat ekspresi cemas teman wanitanya itu kemarin.

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak, MonMon!" sembur Suzuna, mendelik sadis. "Lagipula wajar saja kan kita sebagai temannya khawatir? Huh, dasar wajah kera" sungutnya.

Monta melotot marah begitu wajahnya dihina mirip kera, biar begini juga ia merupakan pria paling dicari oleh orang-orang karena keunikan wajahnya. Dan author sendiri pun mengakui jika Monta merupakan spesies(?) yang perlu dijaga kelestariannya(?).

"Sudah sudah jangan berkelahi disini, kalian tidak sadar ya jika kita menghalangi jalan orang-orang?" lerai Mamori menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran MonSu(Monta Suzune).

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas, dan berbincangnya disana saja" lanjut Kurita menambahi dan langsung di setujui oleh yang lain. Sena tersenyum tipis menatap teman-temannya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka sedikit pun akan membuat teman-temannya merasa kehilangan dirinya, dan ia bersyukur masih memiliki perhatian dari teman-temannya. Walau ia akui, ia sedikit sedih begitu tahu orang yang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya tidak hadir diantara teman-temannya. Sena terkekeh miris bila mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, dan tanpa sadar menyentuh luka disudut bibirnya.

"Sena kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik lembut Mamori begitu tahu sang adik melamun seraya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka, "Apa lukamu sakit lagi?" tanyanya, khawatir.

"A-ah tidak Mamori-nee, aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa buku tugasku dibawa atau tidak" sahutnya, berbohong. "Nah, Mamori-nee sampai disini saja mengantarnya, lebih baik Nee-chan masuk kekelas. Aku duluan, Mamori-nee" pamitnya, segera menyusul teman-temannya, tanpa menyadari tatapan bingung sang kakak.  
.

.

.

.  
Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, dengan guru Kiriha yang membuka pembelajaran hari ini. Semua murid sibuk mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang sang guru terangkan, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menulis sesuatu hal penting dibuku tulis mereka. Begitu pun Sena yang dangan fasih menyimak perkataan sang guru, ia merasa ketidakhadirannya kemarin membuatnya ketinggalan banyak materi, dan sekarang ia harus fokus pada pembelajaran.

Niat hati sih ingin mengabaikan segala macam masalah dan menundanya dulu untuk fokus menyimak mata pelajaran yang tengah guru ajarkan. Dan Sena merasa ia sudah berhasil mengusai pikiran untuk fokus belajar, namun sepertinya ada satu hal kendala lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Bibir tipis itu mulai meringis pelan, seraya tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya yang sakit.

Tarik nafas. Buang perlahan.

Secara berulang ia lakukan guna menghilangkan perasaan sesak didadanya. Sena tidak menyangka jika pukulan pada ulu hatinya akan mengalami sakit berkelanjutan seperti ini.

"Ugh" ringis Sena pelan. Tidak ingin membuat teman sebangkunya tahu jika ia tengah menahan rasa sakit dan mual. Tapi sepertinya sikap tidak mau diamnya berhasil membuat Monta mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa Sena? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit lagi?" bisik Monta sangat pelan, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin dilempari penghapus papan tulis karena ke gaduhannya oleh guru killer didepan.

Sena mencoba bersikap normal, dan melepaskan cengkraman pada dadanya. Ia pun mencoba bernafas perlahan, "Hm? Aku hanya merasa ingin buang air kecil" ujar Sena menampilkan senyum malu-malunya.

"Aishh, kau ini. Aku pikir kenapa" desah Monta, lega. "Ya sudah sana izin, jangan sampai kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan mengompol disini" kikiknya, yang disambut dengan dengusan sebal oleh Sena.

"A-ano Yume Sensei-" ucap Sena mengacungkan tangan kanannya, mengintruksi penjelasan sang guru yang tengah membahas tentang sejarah jepang. Sang guru pun menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya, dengan ekspresi kurang senang, karena berani menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Ada apa Sena?" tanya sang guru menatap bingung.

"A-ano Sensei saya ingin izin untuk ke kebelakang sebentar" jelas Sena mencoba menahan sekuat mungkin rasa mual dan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

"Apa tidak bisa nanti saja sekalian istirahat? Sebentar lagi juga istirahat Sena" ucap guru Yume, menilik jam dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ugh" ringisan pelan lolos dari bibir pucat itu, membuat teman-teman serta sang guru sedikit khawatir.

"A-ah, sepertinya kondisimu kurang baik Sena. Lebih baik aku sarankan setelah dari kamar mandi, kamu langsung istirahat saja di UKS ya. Wajahmu pucat sekali, Sena" tutur sang guru, menatap prihatin pemuda mungil didepannya.

"Eumm, arigatou Sensei" angguk Sena, merasa tertolong dengan peka nya sang guru. Setelahnya ia pun meninggalkan kelas diiringi tatapan khawatir dari semua pasang mata disana.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Dengan langkah yang tertatih Sena berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Sena sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan ke kamar mandi atau langsung ke UKS. Masalahnya ia harus melewati kelas Mamori dan Hiruma yang berada didekat kamar mandi. Sena hanya tidak ingin membuat sang kakak khawatir melihatnya berjalan tertatih seperti sekarang, ditambah ia sangat jarang ke kamar mandi jika tidak terlalu terdesak.

"Ugh" sebuah ringisan kembali terdengar dari kedua belah bibir pucatnya, seraya mencengkram dadanya dari luar seragam. Dengan memantapkan diri, dan berusaha terlihat biasa, Sena pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tepat ketika ia melewati kelas sang kakak, Sena menyempatkan diri untuk melirikkan sejenak matanya ke dalam kelas.

 **/Degh!**

Manik tosca bertemu manik cokelat

Untuk sepersekian detik, kedua mata berbeda warna saling tatap, namun pemuda devil disana langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke papan tulis. Membuat Sena tersenyum miris melihatnya.

 **/Zrashhh!-**

"Hahh, lega" desah Sena. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kembali sarapan paginya kedalam kloset. Setelah merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan, Sena langsung keluar dari kabin itu menuju wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya agar terlihat segar.

 **/Brak!**

 **-Degh/**

Sena terperenjat kaget begitu suara debaman keras dari pintu masuk kamar mandi terbuka dengan kasar. Tubuhnya langsung menegang begitu tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" dengan tiba-tiba Hiruma bertanya. Membuat Sena bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik, tahu jika pertanyaan itu untuknya. Mengingat didalam kamar mandi hanya mereka berdua.

Mendengus meremehkan, Hiruma melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati pemuda mungil yang memundurkan diri hingga tanpa sadar punggung sempitnya bersentuhan dengan dinding kamar mandi. Sebelah tangannya ia simpan disisi kepala cokelat itu, menghimpit tubuh mungil Sena dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Aku tahu banyak yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku, Kuso-chibi. Sekarang katakanlah, aku dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan" tuturnya penuh penekanan, mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah memerah Sena.

"A-aku.. t-tidak ada-" nafas Sena tercekat ditenggorokan begitu bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibir Hiruma. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seiring dengan rasa gugup didirinya.

Hiruma mendengus sebal, "Cepatlah katakan! Jangan buang waktuku" desak Hiruma tidak sabaran.

"A-aku tidak mngerti apa yang harus aku ucap-"

"Katakan sekarang atau aku harus menyeret sahabat-sahabatmu untuk mengatakan apa saja yang sedang kamu tahan dan rasakan padaku didepan publik?" Hiruma semakin melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat wajah panik Sena.

"A-a-i-itu-"

"Masih tidak mau berkata jujur? Oke, kalau begitu aku-"

 **Grap!**

"T-tunggu Hiruma" dengan erat Sena menahan pergerakan Hiruma yang akan keluar, lalu melepaskan kembali ketika sadar ia sudah mencengkram erat tangan besar itu.

"Pilihan bagus" lagi, seringaian itu muncul diwajah tampan Hiruma. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dengan sabar ia menanti 'penjelasan' pemuda mungil didepannya.

"A-aku sebelumnya sedikit bingung harus memulainya dari mana" jeda sejenak, Sena menarik perlahan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. "I-itu a-aku mau minta maaf mengenai kejadian di pesta beberapa hari la-"

"Mengenai itu abaikan saja. Yang aku inginkan mengenai hal lain" jelas Hiruma memotong ucapan Sena.

Dengan kalut Sena menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya, "M-memangnya apa yang ingin kamu dengar dari ucapanku?" dengan berani ia bertanya. Walau jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa 'itu' yang dimaksud pemuda didepannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mau terlalu berharap pada sang pemuda.

Menghela nafas lelah, Hiruma pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengerti jika pemuda mungil didepannya terlalu takut dengan mungkinnya terjadi lagi kesalahpahaman seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku dengar dari si monkey dkk jika kau menyukaiku? Apa itu benar?"

"E-e-ehhhhh?" mendengar itu sontak wajah Sena memerah hingga kekuping. Dalam hati ia sibuk meruntuki sikap menyebalkan Monta yang seenaknya mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Hiruma. Aduhh, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sudah cukup pemuda itu membenci dirinya karena sudah mengacaukan kejadian dipesta dengan meminta Shin mencium sang kakak agar rencana penembakan itu gagal. Dan menyadari jika sang kakak tidak menyukainya. Terbukti dari sikap Mamori yang tidak menolak ciuman itu. Sampai akhirnya ia membuat Hiruma marah dan memukul ulu hatinya dengan keras. Sena saat itu memang berjanji akan mendekatkan Hiruma dengan sang kakak, walau ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya dan terus berharap jika pemuda itu akan menyadari perasaannya yang tulus. Tapi sampai hari yang ditentukan, Hiruma tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan entah setan dari mana, ia yang mengetahui jika Shin menyukai Mamori, begitupun Mamori sendiri yang menyukai Shin. Membuat Sena berpindah haluan, walau keduanya masih berteman hingga saat ini.

"Benar jika kau menyukaiku? Dan sikapmu yang mengacaukan dipesta itu juga karena kau menyukaiku, bukan menyukai Mamori? Jawab Kuso-chibi" desak Hiruma tidak sabar.

"I-itu- ha'ahh.. Iya aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukaimu" bisik Sena, takut-takut. Akhirnya ia mengakui juga mengenai perasaanya.

Seringai menyebalkan itu kembali terukir di bibir tipis Hiruma, mendengar jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Jika begitu mulai detik ini kau kekasihku, Kuso-chibi" ucapnya mutlak, dan tanpa mendengar ucapan lebih lanjut dari pemuda mungil itu, tanpa basa basi ia segera menarik tangan mungil Sena untuk masuk kedalam salah satu kabin kamar mandi. Perasaannya saat ini sedang baik, dan ia berniat ingin merayakan hari jadinya dengan sang kekasih.

 _ **_FlashBack Off_**_

 **Blush**

Mengingat itu membuatnya ingin menceburkan diri ditengah lautan samudra. Ia terlalu malu dan bahagia dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Manik cokelatnya menatap tidak percaya pada sebuah tangan besar yang tengah mengandeng tangannya.

"Arigatou" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Setelah ini bisa dipastikan ia akan diberondong berbagai macam pertanyaan dari teman-teman dan sang kakak mengenai 'bagaimana bisa dirinya berpacaran dengan Hiruma' dsb. Dan Sena harus segera menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan itu dengan suka cita.

.

 _ **_EnD_**_

wkwkwk  
gajebo banget deh nih ff ( = ,=)"a  
hadohhh sebenernya ini ff udah lama banget ada di dokumen komputerku, tapi baru diselesaiin nya hari ini..  
hehe, walau abal aku harap kalian suka dan merasa terhibur.. dan mau dengan suka cita meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan masukkan mengenai ff ku ini.. oke deh, jaa minna! jangn lupa ya RIPIU nya ._.)/


End file.
